Hourglass of Souls
by Wake Up The Sleepers
Summary: Tabitha has been chosen to be the next Grim Reaper, Read more of this story to find out the new challenges she has to go through.
1. Chapter 1

Hourglass of Souls

Chapter 1

"Tabitha," he whispered in her ear rudely, "Tabitha, wake up its time to start the day you bitch, we already have a bunch a light to collect." She scrunched her little nose and slowly opened her silver eyes to see Grim. He wasn't exactly how you would imagine the Grim Reaper, but he sure did act like a heartless bastard most of the time, but somehow she loved him yet hated him with a passion.

She scowled at him, and he stepped a foot away from her and she sat up, stretched and stood up out of the bed. "Hurry up and get dressed we already got a lot to do," he said walking away from her and shut the door after himself. She flicked him off and also stuck out her tongue at him after he left, being the Reaper's assistance wasn't always fun to do but he's the one that choose her to be next in line.

She took off her silky white night gown and put pulled on her long white gorgeous dress and her black heals, she stood up and brushed her hair quickly and left her cold room. He was already to go before she was when she walked out of the room, he had his long black ripped up robe on, his scythe in on hand and her hourglass in the other. He held it out for her and she clutched it tightly, and they left together.

They soon arrived to an old jail, there was many people in the sells laying down on the beds and many of them looked sick, tired or just sleeping. Grim headed down the hallway with sells on both sides of it and that way filled with coughing and groans echoing though out the prison. They stopped and turned to a young male no younger then 25 or 26, who had looked like he had been using drugs for a few years.

They walked in and the Male just started to wake up, his eyes opened and he blinked a few times in disbelief that there was a skeleton in front of him and a young pretty lady, she got down on her knees so that they were eye to eye, "Matt, it's your time to go," she held up the hour glass and took a hold of his scared up hand and placed it on the hour glass, it then showed how much time he had left to live, "you see Matt it's empty your time is up, you have to leave."

He nodded slowly and sat up, Grim held out his hand and Matt placed his on top. Grim closed his hand and Matt fell back down to the hard bed with his hazel eyes open. She stood up and Grim placed the light that we just got into the hourglass. And we left to go get the next one that was ready to leave.

Many hours later they arrived to her last light to collect for the night, but the strange thing was that she could sense it right away, and it was very powerful. It was almost like it was a fantasy light, a fantasy light is a person who is a fantasy creature who is ready to leave. Grim had told her about those, he said that they were one of the most powerful ones other then the paranormal lights, which is practically how it sounds.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She turned around and her eyes widened in shock, there stood a little girl in raggedy clothing and blood smeared all over herself. Grim put his hand on her shoulder "Don't be fooled Tabitha, it's not a little girl anymore." He was right, as she focused on the little girl more she noticed that she was a Flesh Fairy, Flesh Fairies are fairies the eat flesh off of humans.

The Flesh Fairy turned around, and crouched down and started eating what looked like a hand. It was then that you could see her wings, they must have been cut or ripped off of her. She looked at Grim and he nodded and went toured her first. She followed after him, she observed and listened to him talk to the Flesh Fairy.

"What's your name little Fairy?" Grimm asked as he was crouched down by her side, she glanced at him and then back to the rotting hand. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned around rapidly, had a wickedly crazy smile on her face and her eyes were all white. Grimm didn't seem impressed like Tabitha did, he just gently placed his hand on her forehead and she fell to the ground. Grimm turned toward Tabitha, "Okay Tabitha you can get her light now."

She obeyed his orders and went to the little Fairy, she crouched down and lifted up her hand to put it on the hourglass it then again showed how much she had left. It was empty, Grimm took away the hand from her and got the light, then placed it in the hourglass. She was then gone, it always kind of made her a little sad to kill people, rather it was there time or not.

Now that Tabitha was done with the night she went back to her room, undressed and dressed up in white night gown. Since she was still considered alive she still had to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom and all that other stuff humans still had to do. But Grimm didn't he was undead of course so he just stayed up all the time and collected lights.

As she stretched and rubbed her grey eyes as she slowly made her way into the kitchen to eat something fast and simple. She stopped dead in her tracks as something flashed by in the corner of her eyes. "Grimm is that you?" she questioned but no one answered back, she hid behind the corner and peaked out around it. Nothing, there was nothing there "I'm just imagining things, there's nothing to be afraid of."

She sighed in relief and came out from behind the corner with a smirk on her face. As she continued to the kitchen again, she couldn't stop thinking about Grimm and how gentle he could be with his job. But he was also very mean and annoying at other times, she just wished he would be a little more understanding and would be himself more often.

A light blush came a cross her face along with a cute smile, her eyes glittered in the dim light in the kitchen. She shook her head and grabbed an apple then went back to her room thinking about what Grimm was like when he was human. She had been curious about that for along time now but never had the guts to ask. She thought it was to personal to ask even know she's known him for about one and a half years now.

Chapter 3


End file.
